


Spying Is Not For Children

by Merfilly



Series: Jedi Asajj [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka has settled into her role as an Observer working with Riyo Chuchi. This of course means that she has to introduce her Senator to Dex's.Things happen around Dex's.





	

Riyo Chuchi was still finding it so intriguing to learn about the Jedi Padawan she was assigned as an Observer. Ahsoka Tano was a contradiction in more ways than she could count. Sometimes the girl was so wise beyond her years that Riyo felt overwhelmed. Others, the exuberant energy made Riyo wonder if the girl could focus on the tasks at hand well enough to actually observe the Senate properly.

It was difficult to keep in mind the age gap between them, which certainly wasn't helping Riyo focus any.

"So you are an adult and you're not an adult, and it all depends on context?" Riyo asked, before sipping her iced confectionery.

Ahsoka nodded. She reached up and tapped her headdress. "By my people's standards, I became an adult with full rights when I earned this. I can join a kinfast, be numbered among the Hunters, and raise my voice to the Elders on issues. By Republic standards, I'm still a year shy of majority. By Jedi standards… well, that depends on when my Master lets me take the tests to become Senior Padawan. She's admitted I could pass them, and even earlier than she did, but she's holding me back."

"Why?" Riyo asked. 

"Because of the conflicts. Most adult Jedi… and some that aren't, because a padawan goes with their master… are out there with the troopers, trying to contain conflicts across the galaxy. She's got me listed as a healer like her, and I can heal. But I prefer the protector's path, which means going out there," Ahsoka explained. "It's kind of nice, because my best friend is a healer, and her Master has mostly let her stay and take lessons at the Temple, instead of joining her. 

"But Barriss is older than I am, about your age, and she's already declared for the healer's hall, once she makes Knight."

"You have a good Master, if she is trying to protect you so much," Riyo reasoned, and she saw Ahsoka light up, her lekku twitching and bright in their colors.

"I have the best Master!" she declared. "I know everyone thinks she's prickly, but she's always good to me."

Riyo had to smile, again taken by surprise at how much fervor Ahsoka threw into everything. She tended to be calm and even subdued, yet her new friend… certainly a friend, given that Ahsoka had brought her to this diner for treats… was anything but.

Which was the reason Riyo was abruptly aware that things had changed, because the lekku went still, and Ahsoka's face fell into a wary mask.

"Senator, I'm going to walk you back to your guard now," Ahsoka said, flipping a quick hand signal to the huge man that had greeted the Padawan with a multi-armed hug when they walked in.

"What is it?"

Ahsoka gave her a bright smile. "Just go back to your apartment and I'll catch up later."

"Alright," Riyo agreed, allowing herself to be guided to her waiting vehicle and guard. When she looked back to the platform, Ahsoka was already dodging through the midday crowd, possibly following a cloaked man that Riyo half-remembered sitting in the diner, talking to someone in low tones.

+++

Asajj had been working with Barriss Offee on a complicated repair of internal organs, showing her the best way to cause minimal stress on the biology with a virtual workup. She stopped mid-sentence as a sense of panic overcame her, and she realized her padawan was in danger.

"Come with me," Asajj snapped, reaching for the comm-translator. "Ahsoka?"

There was no answer, meaning she either was too busy to activate it, or could not. Asajj refused to contemplate the latter, leading Barriss to a speeder and out of the Temple on blind instinct. The Senior Padawan was smart enough to keep her silence, moving to keep a wary eye out… and shift things with the Force if Asajj's piloting endangered anyone.

Pain tore at Asajj's ability to focus on her locating her padawan, but the direction was toward Dex's, a common place to find any of their motley crew. She pushed the speeder to its limits, wishing Anakin was there to coax it the way he could… but he wouldn't be able to feel her like this.

She almost drew one hand up to her throat as the phantom choking sensation added to the panic in her padawan, the world going gray for the young Jedi, and Asajj snarled, causing Barriss to edge closer to the side of the speeder. The hazy feeling faded, though not the pain all through her body, and Asajj knew that somehow, her impossible padawan was in motion. 

//I am coming!// she screamed into the bond, needing to get hands on whomever had hurt Ahsoka, tasting the need for vengeance like it was never going to leave her.

The speeder protested the race to find Ahsoka, frustrating Asajj, but logic prevailed. She would need the speeder to get Ahsoka home to safety, and she eased off slightly. Blind instinct was guiding both padawan and Master, as they used their familiarity with each other and the city sector they were in… until a piercing shriek could be heard over the traffic and Asajj felt new pain flare through her chest.

"Be ready to fight!" Asajj said to her companion, eyes scanning… and she saw the few people out in this lower access-way being shoved to the sides, a larger, cloaked being fleeing. Part of her wanted to give chase, but that pain, that cry haunted her, guiding her to find the downed Togruta.

"Pursue?" Barriss asked, as they both leaped down to get to Ahsoka after the speeder was abruptly stopped.

"No!" Asajj would not let Luminara's padawan get hurt; her friend deserved better than letting her own need for vengeance endanger the young woman.

Ahsoka had sprawled face down, and they both saw the dark blood seeping around her. Quick eyes took in the electro-burn on the rear lek, but worse was the bleeding, by far. Asajj used the Force to hold the smaller wound in the back together, and also to flip the girl over… a curse slipping her lips as the main wound spurted fresh blood everywhere. 

A vibroblade, long and sharp, had done this damage. It was all Asajj could do to get pressure there quickly enough, her own hand serving as the seal with the Force's help.

"No little one, no. You have to hold on for me!" Asajj demanded, the light in her mind withering and shrinking toward nothingness. "My little one, don't leave me yet!"

Barriss did not have to be told to bring the speeder down, or to take them back to the Temple. Asajj kept fighting for Ahsoka's life, and the elder padawan could only hope her mentor was able to win that battle.


End file.
